This is a phase II, multi-center trial investigating the efficacy and safety of RE-107-907 when used as induction therapy in patients with newly diagnosed peripheral retinitis. The effects of induction and maintenance level dosing of RE-107-9070 on CMV viral load, estimated by plasma CMV PCR and the pharmacokinetics of ganciclovir following administration RE-107-9070 will also be studied.